wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jackson
Jackson is a FlameWing that belongs to Toasty. No steal. Appearance Jackson is…strange, to say the least. He is undoubtedly attractive, no dragoness could deny that. Instead of having the regular red and orange coloring of a FlameWing, he has ash-black scales that fade into a ruby-red on his talons and tail. He has electric-yellow wing membranes paid small orange spots on his snout. His eyes are a strikingly bright orange. His frame is perfect: aerodynamic with just the right amount of muscle. He loves gold and has his ears pierced with several gold hoops and one industrial piercing in each ear. He always carries around a leather satchel that contains some money and a fidget toy of some sort. He has a tattoo of a sword on his back left leg and a tattoo of a leaping panther on his right shoulder. Personality Jackson is a friendly, easygoing dragon and is easily likable. Unlike many of the "popular" dragons, he uses his head very much like Qibli does. He is analytical amd cautious, but opens up to new dragons very easily. He fidgets a lot and is always hyper. He does have a short attention span and has some difficulty focusing, but music helps him a little. History Jackson was hatched just as Blister died. He had ruby-red scales and yellow wing membranes, as well as a majestic orange sail. His father had joined the gathering of dragons to watch the new SandWing queen be chosen. His mother, Rose, stayed behind to watch him hatch. His father, Emberblaze, was overjoyed to find out that he had a son and suggested that they name him Starkiller, after his grandfather. His mother never liked Starkiller, and suggested that he be named after his father, Jackson. Emberb was eventually convinced, but insisted on his full name being Jackson Victor Lightstorm, all because of the prophecy's victory over the SandWing war. Being an only child, he got all the attention he could want as a dragonet. He was diagnosed with a possible case of ADHD (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) around age three. This slowly developed into minor ADHD, but it didn't affect him much until he entered school. He scored average or slightly below average on his homework and tests. His parents didn't care, they knew about his ADHD. His teacher didn't like him very much, as she didn't care that he couldn't focus. His parents pulled him out of school in first grade when he was starting to be bullied by the older dragons. When he entered middle school, his parents were murdered. He was taken in by the NightWings. An animus NightWing was assigned to be his caretaker and he was enchanted to look like a NightWing. It somewhat worked, resulting in his current appearance. His sail changed into black NightWing spikes, and his scales darkened. He was accepted by the other NightWings readily, as they all wanted to know the "strange yellow-and-red NightWing". He was homeschooled up until high school, where he graduated and went to a local NightWing university. He graduated with a degree in general studies, then later with a master's degree in technology. He works at a NightWing restaurant now, but has a bad habit of accidentally burning the food every so often. Trivia * optimist * is kind of derpy with his frens * likes Twenty Øne Dragøns * favorite song is Heavydirtysoul * stares off into space a lot * Has a minor case of ADHD * prefers to be called Jack but doesn't mind Jackson Relationships Biological Parents: He still remembers them and misses them deeply. Adoptive Parents: He has a shaky relationship with them and doesn't talk to them very often. Gallery heyo Category:Males Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+